This invention relates to new mixtures comprising difluorotetrachloroethane and their use.
Mixtures of difluorotetrachloroethane (hereinafter referred to as R112 for convenience) and other constituents which can be used as solvents are already known. For example, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,388 that mixtures of R112 with lower aliphatic alcohols or ketones are very effective solvents for fats, oils and waxes. An azeotrope of 93 to 97 wt. % R112 with 7 to 3 wt. % n-heptane has also already been suggested as a solvent for cleaning electronic components. However, for some materials, especially waxes, the dissolving power both of these mixtures and of R112 on its own is not sufficient for particularly demanding applications.
In a further development, therefore, in published European Patent Application EP-A-O No. 120 319 complex mixtures have been suggested as wax solvents which consist of
(a) a halogenated hydrocarbon and/or a hydrocarbon and PA1 (b) a lower fluorinated alcohol and, optionally, PA1 (c) a further polar component.
R112 is also named among other materials as a possible halogenated hydrocarbon constituent of these mixtures. These mixtures are very complex since they are mainly at least ternary mixtures, and their dissolving power is also in need of improvement.